The questionnaire and interview data have been collected from approximately 120 middle-aged couples concerning the number and quality of their contacts with their adult children who have left home. These data will be used to test four models concerning the influence of family size on intergenerational contacts. These models are the following: "Size Constraint" (the effect of number of children on child rearing patterns as they affected present parent-child ties); "Completing Loyalties" (present occupational commitment, marital concerns, number of grandchildren on the part of parents and family life cycle stage, occupational commitment, and involvement with in-law on the part of children); and "Familism" (the parents' emphasis on the importance of their children's maintaining parent-child and sibling bonds). The sample was drawn from 1936-40 University of Notre Dame graduates living in the South Bend and Fort Wayne, Indiana area and the Chicago-Milwaukee area. The population was thought to have a disproportionately high number of larger families than the general population. Religion, family life cycle stage and historical epoch were controlled by sampling from this population. The relative affluence and physical well being of the population also indicated that health or financial need would not be major factors in encouraging parent-adult child contacts. Thus the study results should suggest how and why parents and children keep in touch when there is no pressing instrumental need for the contact. The second year of funding will be spent completing the instrument coding, analyzing the data and writing up the results.